List of rods in Ultimate Angler
This is a list of the rods and their skills in Ultimate Angler. You can carry at most 100 rods at a time. For each of the stats (Gauge Span, Pulling Power, Durability, and Resilience), the numbers indicate the base stat followed by the maximum. List of Rods List of Skills Rods that you get may have a random skill that will aid in fishing when used in the right condition. The skill has 3 variables: condition, effect, and level. There are 5 conditions placed on the skill: Meanwhile, there are 5 effects available: As for the level, the lowest is 1 and the highest is 3. When combining rods with skills, these rules are followed: *When combining 2 rods with the same skill, the new rod will have the same skill. The skill level of the new rod is the sum of the skill levels of the 2 rods used, capping at Lv3. *When combining 2 rods with different skills, the new rod will have the skill with the higher priority. Priority is determined by skill level, then by skill condition, then by skill priority (may need further testing). List of Rod Combinations When combining rods, these rules will be applied to the resulting rod. *When combining 2 different rods, the new rod will be different and have its stats reset. *When combining 2 of the same rods, the new rod's upgrade limit will increase by 1, but not all of the upgrades you have done will transfer to the new rod (it will keep at least one of each stat, but multiple upgrades of a stat might not transfer). *When combining 2 rods with bigger upgrade limits, the new rod will have the sum of both rods' upgrade limits, capping at the new rod's full upgrade limit. This applies on top of the bonus you get from combining 2 of the same rods. *Thus, the most gold efficient way to make the fully upgraded UFO rod is to: *#Combine rods to get the 3rd level skill you want (preferably without lowering the resulting rod's star rating). *#If the resulting rod is 1 star, combine it with a 2 star rod (such that it doesn't change the skill) and be prepared to use a 3 star rod to get it to become a UFO rod (or just convert it and wait). *#Combine 1 star rods with themselves to raise the upgrade limit to 2 or 3 (such that when you combine those rods, you don't go over the 2 star upgrade limit). *#Combine the 1 star rods with 2 star rods to form 2 star rods with the highest stats you can (the upgrade limit for 2 star rods is +3 to +7). *#If you're feeling confident in your ability to not hit max upgrade limits (at both 2 and 3 star), combine the 2 stars together to get to the +7 rod. Only do this once per pair of 2 star rods (I at least assume it's not as efficient to combine 2 star rods multiple times). *#Combine a 3 star rod with the 2 star rod to form the highest upgrade limit UFO rods (such that the total upgrade limits combined is 26 - # of UFO rods) you can. If required, change the 2 star rod's type by combining it with a 1 star rod. *#Combine the 3 star UFO rod with the 3rd level skill UFO rod. *#Finally do all the upgrades you want in whichever order you want (I plan to post an update when I do this step to see if it can be done sooner, but so far I assume it can't). * Congratulations, you now have the best rod. Notes: ** If you want a particularly hard skill, you can do steps 1 & 2 as you do steps 3+. ** You don't need to defeat the 9th island (which unlocks the UFO rod) before you create a 2 star rod or a 3rd level skill rod. If you want, you can create a good 3 star rod, but realize that any upgrade money you put into it might be lost when you create the UFO rod. ** For steps 3+, you need to ensure the resulting rod either a) has the skill you want; b) the resulting skill is not going to be level 3; or c) the skill you want has priority over the skill of the rod you're making. This also assumes you're going to get the steps 1 & 2 rod to the 3rd level skill before you do step 7. If that's not possible, then try to get it to level 2 and just be careful to not create a level 2 skill rod. Note: the above table is not accurate if you don't have the UFO rod yet (you can't combine rods to make the UFO rod as far as I could tell). It is also not accurate in that: * Lifeboat + Comet = Palm-Tree, not Comet Rod. * Lifeboat + Palm-Tree = Treasure, not Palm-Tree Rod. * Lifeboat + Treasure = Sword, not Treasure Rod. * Lifeboat + Sword = Sweet, not Sword Rod. * Lifeboat + Sweet = Compass, not Sweet Rod. * Lifeboat + Compass = Castaway, not Compass Rod. * Lifeboat + Castaway = Anchor, not Castaway Rod. * Lifeboat + Anchor = Pro, not Anchor Rod. * Lifeboat + Pro = Comet (I didn't have the Pro rod to verify), not Pro Rod. ... but the below table is accurate for the above corrections. Results that are struck through have not yet been confirmed *UFO after completing 9 islands